1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gymnast anti-gravity bungee-cord suspension apparatus, and more specifically it relates to those types of apparatus employing a specialized ground-anchored structure for supporting a plurality of gymnasts.
2. Relevant Prior-Art
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 2.221,215(filed: February 1938 ) shows an amusement apparatus employing a central tubular-pylon which serves both as a tall elevator like structure, and as an attractive housing within which a pair of independent polly-cables are routed upward from a motor-driven cable-winch. An operator at the base of the pylon acts to release a catch, thereby suddenly catapulting a paying-rider seated in a catapult-chair vertically via energy stored in a bungy-cord cluster owing to a pretensiohing by the cable-winch. However;--the rider is not free to enjoy a true feeling of anti-gravity floating effect, in as much as the catapult-chair reaches its apogee then vertically oscillates a few times until the initial energy is expended and the rider reaches their equilibrium, then must be lowered to the ground by the operator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,645(filed: May 1959) is shown a specially configured gimbal like waist-belt apparatus having a series of bungee-cord restraints-anchored to a large annulas having two horizontally opposed pivot-axes each moored to a clevis-joint and a rope strung upwards to a crossbeam in support of the rider. The purpose of the apparatus is an acrobatic training-aid, enabling the user to become hoisted up from the ground-level to a height where they can engage in various disorienting gyrations; as to thereby become more comfortable with the twisting forces attendant to aerial-acrobatics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,448(filed: January 1990 from France) is shown an improved bungee-cord jumping-rig for jumping-off from a platform such as a bridge or other special structure; and involves a complex arrangement of pulleys and ropes by which to adjust the length of the bungee-cord to match the pretested weight of the rider, so as to assure their not impinging upon the ground below (in as much as a rider of greater weight bill necessarily impose a greater force of inertia, thereby tending to stretch the bungee-cord dangerously close to the ground or river-bed. However, the apparatus is for extraordinarily great jumping heights, and does not contemplate the possibility of interplay with a secondary platform near the ground-level for added inertial gyration activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,744(filed: August 1991) is shown a T-shaped tower structure having a spiral-staircase winding (or optional escalator not shown) up its central pylon portion whereby rider participants venture high to the uppermost horizontal bridge-like cantilevering structure, where they are secured into a body-harness (comprising both chest and pelvic webbing) connected to a special resilient cylindrical-bag to which the bungee-cord is directly secured, and thereby proceed to leap from the bridge platform in an exhilarating free-fall rate downward toward an commercial safety-airbag provided as a back-up in the event of a suspension-cord failure. The presence of the resilient-cylinder is said to somewhat dampen the heretofore sudden jerk of the bungee-cord, while also lessening the possibility of the suspension-cord abrading against or otherwise strangling the neck of the rider; in as much as the rider appears to be secured dependent upon the resilient-cylinder (not clearly revealed). in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,241(filed: January 1992) is shown a gymnastic training apparatus for trampolinists, balance-beamists, and free-style skiers, etc.; and features an arrangement of bungy-cord elements secured centrally to a gymnast person wearing a so called Pond type training-belt (waist and pelvic-harness) supporting two horizontally opposed pivot-axes. Once donning the supporting belt-rig, an assistant winches the gymnast well above the floor-level via a pair of pulley-cables coupled to a windless-winch, whereby the gymnast can then deploy themselves into various attitudes of seemingly gravity-free: gyrations. However, there is no provision for a light-weight free-standing suspending structure, nor for interplay with a near floor-level elastomeric inertia enhancing device.
In U.S. Pat No. 5,267,906(filed: August 1992) and 5,527,223(filed: June 1994) is shown a pair of opposed triangulated-steel tower structures, which are formed in a unique obliquely inclined opposition toward one another, (the later iteration reveals a more elaborate inverted U-shaped structure opposing a narrow X-shaped jumping tower), thereby affording a more generous area of activity clearance there between their rigid structures, for non-bungee rope-swinging activity. The notion here is to afford the rider certain sensations of bungee-jumping, yet in a more free-flying like modality of activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,783(filed: July 1993) is shown a so called human-slingshot machine, which entails a pair of vertically opposed stanchions which can be assembled in convenient shorter segments whereto the assembled upper terminuses each include a guide-pulley over which is winch drawn a pair of pull-cables which together pre-tension a pair of bungee-cord clusters. Once sufficiently pre-tensioned, a mooring-latch situated at the base of the rider""s catapult-seat is released, enabling the opposed tensioned bungee-cords to instantly fling the occupant vertically, where the person oscillates for a few moments until their inertia has become finally dissipated. Again, it sets forth a single-occupant station structure, wherein there is no provision for further interplay with a near ground 5 level elastomeric inducing device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,866(filed: March 1996) is shown another amusement-thrill apparatus comprising a triad of tall spaced apart vertical-tower structures, the first tower employing an internal vertical lift-cable taking a catapult-chair (with occupant) to the top of the first tower, whilst simultaneously a bungee-cord cluster is being pre-tensioned via servo winches operating from within the broadly opposed second and third suspension-towers. Thus upon release of the holding-latch, the catapult-chair is flung forward in a downward swinging arc, owing to pull of gravity, resulting in very rapid acceleration passing between the two suspension-towers, then gyrating to-and-fro until the inertia has dissipated, whereupon the catapult-chair is lowered to the ground to accommodate the next rider(s). Similarly, in the inventors"" subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,671 (filed: August 1997) is shown a variant arrangement of only two suspension towers, operating in combination with an initial relatively lower guide-track structure which positions the catapult-chair back from the two towers in the desired pre-launch position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,983(filed: March 1997) is shown a smaller-scale aerobic bouncing and stretching exercising-chair, including a steel-pipe supporting-structure on three sides (left, back, and right sides) leaving an open ingress-egress frontal-side; and is particularly intended for handicapped, disabled, and infirm persons, normally lacking in adequate aerobic-exercise dynamics. The user is suspended in the dynamic-seat, with the ability to grip the upper/side-structure as to induce bouncing and swinging gyrations.
Finally, in German Pat""s. No. DE-4335452-A1(filed: October 1993) and No. DE-9,317,279-U1(filed: November 1993) by the co-inventor""s hereof, is shown a xe2x80x9cbungee-cord(rope) over stretching protection devicexe2x80x9d, which serves various sorts of bungee-cord applications.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved amusement-thrill apparatus, commercially referred to as the Multibay EUROBUNGY-TRAMPOLINE(trademark), currently being developed for production under auspices of the EuroBungee-Mfg./Mkt.Co. (www.eurobungy.com), exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.
A.) In view of the foregoing discussion about the earlier invention art, it is therefore important to make it pellucid to others interested in the art that the object of this invention is to provide a multi-bay amusement-thrill structural apparatus for aerially suspending novice or skilled acrobat participants in spatially segregated dynamic maneuvers. The multi-bays, generally referred to as maneuvering-bays, are well defined by the particular structural spider configuration; for example our presently most, preferred embodiment is a four-bay design, which is comprised of a vertical central pylon providing a common intersection mooring for a plurality of four rigid contiguous tubular support-booms (preferably made of metal such as aluminum or steel, but can be fabricated of a fiberglass-impregnated polymer material). These support-booms obliquely bisect,:the pylon approximately midway up the pylon (some iterations at proximally the top of the pylon), whereby each support-boom is thereby impinging down upon the grounding-surface at its lower half leg portion, while its opposite upper half arm portion extends up in the air away from the central pylon. Most iterations of the invention structure thus find any two oppositely opposing support-booms thus forming an X-shape as viewed in side/elevation-view; and wherein it is also preferred that each support-boom be comprised of two half-sections which when joined to the center pylon appear as a single long support-boom. In general terms of physical size scale, our most popular model employs support-boom half-portions which are about 6-meters long, thereby providing an overall grounding foot-print of about 10-meters (measured between the 180-degree opposing X-shaped leg impingement points standing operationally upon the ground). However, the invention can actually be made much larger if desired, and can be configured with as few as three maneuvering-bays or even eight maneuvering-bays in larger scale iterations.
A plurality of compression-beams (preferably of tubular metal, such as steel or aluminum) are preferably also included, in as much as they materially aid the structural-rigidity of the overall structure, especially when it is utilized as a semi-portable free-rigidity standing unit. The compression-beams each extend approximately vertically between the lower leg portion of a given support-beam, and upwardly to the overhanging upper arm portion of a bisecting opposite support-boom member; thereby in aggregate totaling four compression-beams in the example of a four-bay four support-boom configured structure.
Our aerial suspension structure is preferably also made further rigid via a cooperative plurality of tension-cables (preferably of multi-stranded, hence flexile metal or polymer material) coordinated in a triangulating arrangement, and secured via mechanical attachments to the respective distal ends of the central pylon and the support-booms; thereby creating a rigidly united free-standing (whereby the lower leg portions of the support-booms do not have to be permanently buried into the ground or concrete) structure. Hence, the structure can if preferred be made semi-portable, simply by loosening the tension-cables and either pivotally folding or detatching the individual support-boom members.
B.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth an amusement-thrill article according to preceding item-A, wherein is also provided a resilient-platform in the form of a conventional trampoline-platform or a conventional inflated airbag: type of platform, either of which enabling the acrobatic person to enjoy further inertial impetus as is compelled by the acrobat generally intentionally rebounding thereupon. Additionally, the trampoline or airbag afford the performer the added confidence that a soft-landing area is there below as a precautionary safety provision. In our four-bay (maneuvering-bay) structural configuration for example, two of the maneuvering-bays may employ the more xe2x80x9cspringyxe2x80x9d trampoline-platform, while the third maneuvering-bay may employ an; airbag-platform, while the third maneuvering-bay may employ only at ground-level perhaps 10-inches of sand, foam-rubber, or even a cushioning water-pool for example (the entire structure can be situated over an existing home, hotel, or SeaWorld type of swimming-pool if desired). However most advantageously, both the trampoline d airbag apparatus are known to be readily adjustable for varying degrees of impact compliance, as compared to the other mentioned alternatives (and a safety-net is cumbersome relative to entanglement).
C.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth an amusement-thrill article according to preceding items-AandB, wherein is also provided an arrangement of preferably discrete (one for each acrobatic maneuvering-bay) pulley-lines which are preferably separately anchored at the base of the central-pylon and extend upward over a guide-pulley moored proximally the upper distal terminus of the respective support-boom arm portions. In this manner, with the suspension-spring medium (preferably comprising a plurality of bungee-cord elements) securely coupled to the pulley-line, the acrobat person can be hoisted well upward from the embarking-surface (ground or trampoline for example). The pulley-line is generally deployed from a conventional manual windlass (winch) device fixed at the base of the central-pylon; or, can be deployed, that is shortened to raise/elevate the acrobat secured to the bungee-cord suspension me dim, or the pulley-line lengthened to lower the acrobat person back to the embarking-surface when time for their exercising-routine performance is concluded.
The winching device can more preferably be motor (preferably electric) operated via a conventional bidirectional (reversible-drive) powered winch device (commercially available), whereby the acrobat is thus selectively actuated (raised/lowered). via the pulley-line by a conventional double-pole/double-throw momentary (of the type automatically biased or spring-nulled to center-off open-circuit position) control-switch.
Moreover, it is further preferred that the switching-circuit include a remote-slave RF(radio-frequency)-receiver module, whereby the acrobat or ground-operator be provided by with (carried with them) a remote-control command-module; thereby enabling remote regulation of the degree of tension being applied to the pulley-line according :to their (acrobat or ground-operator/instructor-trainer) personal preference (and as to the weight and dexterousness of the acrobat).
The primary suspending bungee-cord is preferably a multi-stranded flexile linear unit (although a less desirable metal/tension-spring(s) may be alternatively employed or combined), and is preferably strung in one-piece across the maneuvering-bay between the upper terminuses of two adjoining support-booms. Hand-grips (such as hand-grip rings) are thus securely attached to the bungee-cord medium in a manner whereby the laterally out-reaching arms of the acrobat can readily grip the two hand-grips, with the linear body of the bungee-cord extending optionally horizontally across in front of, or horizontally across behind the acrobat""s body. An alternate arrangement is to employ the bungee-cord in two cooperative albeit separate linear sections, one portion from each of the said adjoining support-booms; however, this arrangement does not enable the acrobat to enjoy leaning upon and twirling around the suspending medium, but rather the acrobat""s arms themselves serving as contiguous portions of the suspension-line (bungee-cord.) medium.
Additionally, it is generally preferred (except in the case of daring professional acrobatic acts, or if staged above a body of water (where a gyrating person may release from the suspension-line just for the fun of plunging into the water) that the acrobat be actually positively secured to the suspension-spring (usually bungee-cord) suspension-line via a conventional abdominal or pelvic safety-harness device capable of passively holding the acrobat fast to the bungee-cord without hand assistance.